A Change Is not Going to Hurt You
by cybertoothtiger
Summary: Audrey finds an excuse to watch Jack teach a karate class. Total fluff. Another one from the archive. One-shot.


This was a song prompt. Lyrics were from "Surgical Focus" by Guided by Voices:

 _With surgical focus  
She stared at me and said  
I'm willing to reach out  
Get in to your head  
And I will keep you  
and cleanse you  
She glared at me and wept  
A change is not going to hurt you  
Not this time_  
xxxxxxx

"Alright, it's getting better, but it's not just a series of movements. Think of it as a story – we need to see the fight. How many other guys in this fight?"

Audrey slipped quietly into the dojo and sat down on a bench at the back. Jack was standing at the front of a small group of kids ranging in age from 10 to 14.

"Two." One of the taller boys responded to Jack's question.

"Right. So here," Jack stepped forward with his right foot and knelt almost to the floor with his left leg, crossing his fists above his right knee, "What are you doing? You're blocking a kick. But now - watch out! They're coming at you from two directions."

He stepped back and thrust his fists straight out from his shoulders to the side. "So you retreat _and_ attack. Punch them both in the face. You're not just waving your arms around. It's got to be a real punch. Pow! But the guy in front grabs your fist, so you twist to release," he demonstrated, opening his left hand, "and slam him in the chest with your elbow, bam, like that." He spun, slamming his right elbow into his open hand.

He dropped his hands and straightened. "Do you see?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now you try it on your own. I'll be right back." Jack bowed to his students and jogged over to Audrey. His chest was glistening under the open neck of his crisp white karate jacket. Audrey forgot what it was called. Chi? She raised her eyes to his face to see his eyes, friendly, pleased, but quizzical.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

She suddenly felt foolish. "Marci said you come here every Tuesday."

"Yeah." Jack glanced back at his class before looking at her again. "I'm sorry, was there something you needed? I'm sort of in the middle of something."

"Of course. I mean," she stammered, feeling the colour rise on her cheeks. This had been a dumb idea. "Sorry to bother you here, but I got the numbers from the last two contractors, and I wanted to discuss them before the procurement briefing tomorrow."

It sounded lame, even to her, but she might as well finish what she'd started. "I was wondering if you had time to meet with me. Later. When your class is over. We could get some dinner if you haven't eaten," she added clumsily.

Jack nodded and checked the clock on the wall. "Fine. Class is over in ten minutes. I'll be with you in fifteen."

"Okay." Audrey watched him jog back to his students, his movements quick and lithe. She'd never seen him in anything but a suit before. The gi (that was what it was called, she remembered, now that she could concentrate) was not revealing, but it gave her a different impression of him. He was more relaxed. Still focused, but more at home than he seemed in the office.

Audrey watched the remainder of the class with interest. Jack was a good teacher, patient and clear in his explanations. The kids obviously respected him a great deal. Just before the class ended, one of the other instructors called Jack to help him demonstrate a technique. Audrey was surprised when Jack moved through a complicated series of punches and blocks that wound up with the much larger other man on the ground, winded yet unhurt.

Jack was clearly very good at karate. She'd known he would be, of course. His file had told her as much. But knowing it and seeing it were two very different things. She tried to imagine Paul flipping anyone, ever, and failed. On the other hand, probably half the men she worked with, including her father, were trained and capable of killing someone with their bare hands. It was something she did not think about very often, because they had all left that behind them when they took desk jobs. Still, the idea that underneath Jack's calm exterior was a powerful fighting man seemed thrilling and romantic, and it pleased her.

His suit and tie back in place after a hasty shower, Jack reappeared and held the door of the dojo open for her, turning and bowing before he exited himself.

They took her car to the restaurant, which gave her an excuse to talk to him without making eye contact. In her experience, this was a non-threatening way to get men to open up, and she wanted Jack to open up to her. She sensed there was a side to him that he did not show easily, and it intrigued her. "So you teach there every week?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine runs the classes for some of the kids in the neighbourhood. Keeps them out of trouble and gives them some structure. I help him out."

"Did you do that in L.A., too?"

"No." Jack shook his head. Out of the corner of her eye, Audrey caught the shadow that passed over his face. Every once in a while, he gave off an air of melancholia that was almost palpable, but it almost always vanished as quickly as it arrived.

"My job at CTU made it impossible to make any sort of commitment," he explained. "I'm glad to have the chance now."

"Is it wise to teach those kids how to fight? Don't they do enough of that?"

He shook his head again. "They're going to fight anyway. Karate teaches them how to walk away."

"How so?"

"If you know that you have the ability to win, it gives you the confidence to do what you can to avoid a fight, because you know that the other person will get hurt."

"I hadn't thought of it that way, but that makes sense." Audrey nodded. "Did you ever have to use it, when you were in the field?"

Jack looked out the window. "Yeah."

There it was again, the wave of sadness. She risked a quick look at him. The evening light had thrown his features into sharp relief, casting shadows that revealed a landscape eroded by experiences and emotions his file could only hint at. Not for the first time, she wondered about his stint in rehab. The idea that Jack would have any kind of weakness didn't fit with the person she was getting to know. And yet it had been serious enough to cost him his job at CTU.

Audrey decided not to push, and the rest of their conversation centred on work until they were drinking their coffees after dinner.

"Do you miss it?" she asked suddenly.

He looked confused. "I'm sorry?" He put his cup back on its saucer.

"Being out in the field. Do you miss it?" She gestured at the papers spread out in front of them on the table. "This must seem pretty boring in comparison."

"No. This isn't boring, it's important. At least as important as what I was doing before. It's different, that's all." He shrugged.

Audrey took a deep breath. "Jack, I have a confession to make."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't really have to go over these files. I mean, I did, but that's not why I asked you to have dinner with me."

"I know."

"You know? How do you know?"

He laughed softly. "Audrey, I was good at my job."

"Oh. I see. I was that obvious, was I?" she laughed, too. "Well then, why did you…" she didn't know how to phrase it.

"Because I didn't need to go over these files either."

He leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "Listen, Audrey, I like you." His face was serious, but kind, and a knot formed in Audrey's stomach. Here came the gentle brush-off. "But there's something you should know about me before we start seeing each other."

"Jack," she interrupted, hoping to save him some embarrassment. "I know about the drugs."

He cocked one eyebrow. "Why wouldn't you? I've been very open about that. I got the help I needed. That's over," he said. "No, what you need to know is that my daughter will always come first. Always."

Audrey was taken aback. Of all the things she'd prepared herself to hear, this wasn't even near the top of the list. "I understand. You're very close to her?"

"After her mother died, we went through a rough patch. And then, as you can imagine, my job didn't help matters any," he admitted. "She was hurt that I hadn't asked her for help, but of course I couldn't."

He was being honest, yet also making it clear that he wasn't the kind of person to give her every last sordid detail. She admired that. It made her feel that she could trust him.

"Of course. But things are good now?"

"Yes. And I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of that. I'll do anything I can to protect her. I'm sure you understand."

"I do." Audrey allowed herself a smile. "There's something _you_ should know about _me_ , Jack."

"Okay."

"My father feels the same way about me."


End file.
